Codex:M
M Madame A polite way to address an older woman. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/madame Mademoiselle The French-language equivalent of "miss". Magic The art of producing a desired effect or result through the use of incantation, ceremony, ritual, the casting of spells or various other techniques that presumably assured human control of supernatural agencies or the forces of nature. Magistrate A magistrate is a judicial officer who has limited authority to administer and enforce the law. He has less power then a governor. Small towns like Nassau and Isla Tesoro were normally ruled by magistrates. Mainmast The second mast from forward on any two-mast ship; the larger forward mast on vessels such as ketches; the sole mast on vessels such as sloops or cutters. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/mainmast Manager A person whose job is to manage something. Jonathan Beckett Sr. was the manager of the Beckett Trading Company for most of his life. Benedict Huntington was the EITC manager for Hong Kong during the Quest for the Shadow Gold. Mandola A fretted, stringed musical instrument. The mandola has four double courses of metal strings, tuned in unison rather than in octaves. The mandola is typically played with a plectrum. The double strings accommodate a sustaining technique called tremolando, a rapid alternation of the plectrum on a single course of strings. Mandolas are not uncommon in folk music, (particularly Italian folk music) and sometimes used in Irish traditional music. Scrum was known to be a great player of the mandola. Manual labor Any work done by hand; usually implying it is unskilled or physically demanding. During his time aboard the Black Pearl, former commodore James Norrington was forced to work aboard. Map A visual representation of an area or territory, whether real or imaginary; a diagram of components of an item. Maps were used to search for various treasures as well as certain places. Mark my words Something that you say when you tell someone about something that you are certain will happen in the future That girl's going to cause trouble, you mark my words. Maroon To put ashore and abandon on a desolate island by way of punishment. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/maroon Pirates like Jack Sparrow were known to be marooned on an island. Marriage The union of two people, to the exclusion of all others, voluntarily entered into for life. A joining of two parts during a wedding. A captain could perform marriages. Mast A spar or structure rising above a ship's hull to hold sails, spars, rigging, booms etc. Ships commonly carry a foremast or mainmast. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/mast Master-at-Arms A crewmen who's responsible for the ship's weaponry and fighting condition. Mate Mate may have several meanings: *A deck officer or sailor below the captain of a merchant vessel, such as the first mate (or chief mate), second mate, or third mate. One of the mates is always the watch keeping officer, unless the master takes that responsibility. Each mate also has other duties, such as making the passage planning, overseeing loading and unloading and personnel management. *A piratical way to address someone in a cheerful, if not necessarily friendly, fashion. The word "matey" is also used in this instance. Often used for a fellow, comrade, colleague, partner or someone with whom something is shared. Also used as a colloquial "sir"; an informal and friendly term of address to a stranger, usually male. *A suitable companion; a match; an equal. Depending on the person's sex, also means a breeding partner. Matelot Matelot is a French word meaning "seamen". In pirate slang Matelot referred to a pirate who was in a union known as "matelotage" with another pirate; they shared all their possessions (even the wives) and if one of them died, the other succeeded him. Jan Rogozinski, Pirates! Brigands, Buccaneers, and Privateers in Fact, Fiction, and Legend http://www.rogozinski.us/work3.htm Matey Matey mey-tee - n.: A pirate's buddy or friend. Best used after "Ahoy" or "Arrr". Me My or mine. Hector Barbossa usually says "me" or "meself" when speaking. dragging Jack Sparrow.]] Mermaid Mermaids were human-fish hybrids in mythology and lore. They are best known to lurk in the depths of the sea, most notably in Isla Sirena and Whitecap Bay. Milady A French manner of address to a noble woman, the feminine form of milord. Miss An English language honorific traditionally used only for an unmarried woman. Missionary A person who travels attempting to spread a religion or a creed; a religious messenger. Philip Swift was a well-known missionary. Mizzenmast .]] The aftmost mast on a ship having three masts. Money '''Money' is any object or record that is generally accepted as payment for goods and services and repayment of debts in a given socio-economic context or country. Monopoly The privilege granting the exclusive right to exert such control. Montezuma's Revenge Diarrhea experienced by tourists after drinking water or eating food in Mexico as a result of a bacteria strain to which native Mexicans are immune. Moonlight The light reflected from the moon; illumination made by the light from the moon. Motley crew A group of sailors who came from different background and ethnicities, yet having a common goal. Mum Silent; not saying a word (to keep mum); it was used commonly in the idiom "mum's the word". http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/mum Mum's the word An idiom meaning that the accompanying facts are a secret, not to be divulged. using muskets.]] Musket A musket is a muzzle-loaded firearm that fires a round lead bullet through a long smoothbore barrel. Because of the smoothbore barrels, these weapons had an accurate range of roughly fifty yards, when fired by a practiced musketeer. Because of their accuracy, soldiers would often form lines and fire at once in volleys to maximize efftcts. These weapons were widely used by the Marines of the Royal Navy, soldiers of almost every European Army, as well as by EITC soldiers and pirates. A person using a musket is called a musketeer. It is a weapon often used by Jack Sparrow's teen friend, Arabella Smith. Muster your courage A phrase meaning to look within oneself to summon a particular positive quality, such as strength, energy or courage. Mutiny Mutiny myoot-n-ee - noun: Rebellion against authority. This is best known as sailors' revolt against the captain or officers of a ship.Mutiny - Dictionary.com A participant of a mutiny were called a Mutineer. Muttonhead A dull or stupid person; often used as a general term of abuse. A fool or bonehead. Mystic A person who practices mysticism, or a reference to a mystery, mystic studies or the occult. Mysterious and strange; arcane, obscure or enigmatic. Tia Dalma was a well-known voodoo mystic. Notes and references